It is increasingly common to utilise cloud computing techniques to provide software applications. These applications are accessed over the internet and often circumvent standard corporate security protocols and do not offer an audit capability. Accordingly, there is an increasing need to monitor access to web pages and to control the information available to users.
It is against this background that the present invention has been conceived. Embodiments of the invention may provide a computer, a machine-readable storage medium and a related method which overcome or improve one or more of the shortcomings of known systems. Other aims and advantages of the invention will become apparent from the following description, claims and drawings.